Glitches
Glitches can be found in Telefang games, especially in the bootleg versions. For a mostly complete list of glitches in the bootleg, visit Pokémon Diamond and Jade. In Telefang 1 Manner Mode music glitch This is a minor glitch that prevents the music from changing from one acre to another. Steps to perform this glitch: * First, one must turn "Manner Mode" on. * Next, the player should wait for the phone to ring. It does not matter whether the phone is answered or not. * After this, the music will not change at all from one acre to another. For example, the music will not change when going to Iris to Palm Sea. The only way to end this glitch is to enter a building or cave. ** If one were to battle, view the map, or go to the menu, the music will update to the location that the player is in after exiting one of these screens. For example, if one did this glitch in Iris, went to Palm Sea and battled, the music will be Palm Sea's music after the battle, which is what it should be. However, this glitch will still persist (for example, going back to Iris will not change it). Personality glitch A minor glitch that involves a Denjuu's personality. * One should get a Denjuu with either a short-tempered personality, a very short-tempered personality (which causes the Denjuu to sometimes use the first move automatically), a selfish personality, or a very selfish personality (which causes the Denjuu to sometimes not attack at all). * The player should select "Fight." * Next, the player should press B to return to the Fight/Flee screen. Each time this is done, there is a chance that the Denjuu will attack on its own (if it has a short-tempered/very short-tempered personality) or not attack at all (if it has a selfish/very selfish personality). * If this doesn't happen, then the player should repeat the above two steps until it does. This occurs because every time the Fight/Flee screen is shown, there is a random chance that these four personalities will cause the Denjuu to use whatever move it wants/not attack at all. Partner Movement Glitch A glitch that, while trivial to perform on an emulator, is actually quite difficult to do on a real Gameboy. * While walking/running, one should press on two opposite directions simultaneously (Left-Right, Up-Down) and turn. *Your partner would then turn, but face the same direction as it previously did. *It should remain this way until you stop holding the conflicting buttons. Map Glitch thumb|240px|right This glitch occurs when you open the map on the 6th frame the phone rings. It has a variety of effects, including: *Warping *Game Corruption *Game Freeze *NPC Vanish *Nothing In Telefang 2 Bypass the Guards thumb|240px|right This glitch allows the player to bypass the 2 guards at the first village. To perform this glitch, players have to enter any house, then immediatly exit. Now go to the guards and walk pass them. Side Effects *Start and Select disabled. *Evolving your Rex will cause the Rex near the pond to evolve as well. *Next village is blocked. *Allows the ability to walk around without a partner. *Entering another map while swimming will cause an invisible, immobile partner to pop up. *Going back to the first village will cause the guards position to mess up. Bypass a NPC thumb|240px|right This glitch allows you to bypass NPC's in the game. Just stand next to the NPC, Save, Restart, Move towards the NPC, Repeat. Side Effects *Completely skip important events. *Get trapped in several areas....Permanently *Ability to battle, and recruit, high leveled Denjuu early in the game. *As a complement to the above, greatly shortens boss battles. *Cannot continue the plot if used wrongly.